vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
FV 1922 Leutershausen
alternativtext=|miniatur|Aktuelles Mannschaftsfoto Saison 2018-19 Der FV 1922 Leutershausen e. V. ist ein 1922 gegründeter Fußballverein aus Leutershausen in der Metropolregion Rhein-Neckar und gehört zum Fußballkreis Mannheim (Badischer Fußballverband). Die erste Mannschaft des Vereins spielt seit der Spielzeit 2018/2019 in der Kreisliga Mannheim, die Vereinsfarben sind Schwarz-Weiß. Erstellt wurde die Seite von Markus Hanf, z. Zt. Presse- und Marketingsprecher des Vereins. Der FV 1922 Leutershausen ist ein reiner Fußballverein mit ca. 360 Mitgliedern. Seit seiner Gründung im Jahr 1922 war es immer die besondere Zielsetzung seiner Aktivitäten den Fußballsport zu fördern, um über diesen Weg der Jugend der Gemeinde und allen am Fußballsport interessierten Sportlern eine Heimat zu sein und damit der Freizeitgestaltung einen sinnvollen Inhalt zu geben. Diese im Breitensport angesiedelte Zielsetzung gilt unverändert auch heute noch und für die Zukunft. Die sportlichen Aktivitäten des Vereins konzentrieren sich auf den Jugend-,Senioren- und AH-Fußball. Aber auch allen ehemaligen Spielern und inaktiven Mitgliedern, Freunden und Gönnern wollen wir Heimat sein. Aktuell wird die 1. Herrenmannschaft von Stefan Matthes, ehemaliger Oberligaspieler der TSG Weinheim und Sven Bopp, ehemaliger Bundesligaspieler trainiert. Gründungsmitglieder des FVL 1922 Peter Bauder, Hermann Bauer, Oswald Beer, Karl Bock, Wilhelm Bohrmann, Adam Bressler, Martin Edelmann, Adam Elfner, Friedrich Fath, Fritz Fey, Peter Fey, Jakob Hertel, Georg Hoffmann, Otto Jockel, Peter Lessle, Peter May, Karl Medelnick, Hermann Spiegelhalter, Friedrich Schmitt, Georg Schmitt, Jakob Schmitt, Peter Schneider, Adam Schulz, Emil Schulz, Georg Schulz, Martin Schulz, Jakob Weber, Karl Wissmann, Karl Ziegler und Philipp Zimmermann. Geschichte/Historisches Im Mai 1922 wurde im Gasthof "Zum Bahnhof" in Leutershausen Der Fußballverein 1922 Leutershausen gegründet. 25 junge Männer - größtenteils ehemalige Kriegsteilnehmer - wirkten somit bahnbrechend für den Fußballsport in Leutershausen. Dem Antrag auf Aufnahme in den Süddeutschen Fußballverband wurde stattgegeben, so daß bereits im Herbst 1922 der Spielbetrieb in der Verbandsrunde aufgenommen werden konnte. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren schaffte man den Aufstieg in die A-Klasse. Ein besonders großes Problem zu dieser Zeit war die Sportplatzfrage. Da der junge Verein keine eigene Sportanlage hatte, mußten die meisten Spiele auswärts ausgetragen werden. Aus diesem Grund entschlossen sich die damals Verantwortlichen, für 500 Mark - für damalige Verhältnisse sehr viel Geld - ein Ackergrundstück in der Heddesheimer Straße zu pachten, um auf eigenem Terrain den Spielbetrieb durchführen zu können. Diese Entscheidung war - wie sich sehr schnell herausstellte - genau die richtige - denn schon nach vier Jahren gelang der Aufstieg in die damalige Kreisliga. Schon bald nach der Gründung des Vereins im Jahre 1922 konnte auch eine Jugendmannschaft etabliert werden, die dann schon in den Spieljahren 1924/25 und 1925/26 die ersten Meisterschaften erringen konnte. Somit war auch ein guter Nachwuchs für die 1. Seniorenmannschaft gesichert. Vom politischen Umbruch des Jahres 1933 blieb auch das Vereinsgeschehen des FVL nicht unberührt. Dies machte sich unter anderem dadurch bemerkbar, daß Mitglieder der damals verbotenen DJK sich dem Fußballverein anschlossen. Ab dem Jahr 1935 wurde dem Verein von der Gemeinde ein neuer Sportplatz zur Verfügung gestellt, der dann bis zum Bau des Sportzentrums 1974 die Heimat des FVL war.thumb|92px|FVL Urgestein Walter HOLZER HolzmannWährend des 2. Weltkrieges konnte der Spielbetrieb des FVL, trotz der mißlichen Umstände damals, weitgehend aufrecht erhalten werden. Da viele spielfähige junge Männer im Krieg waren, mußten jedoch die Fußballvereine von Leutershausen, Heddesheim und Schriesheim eine Interessengemeinschaft bilden, so daß an der Bergstraße auch in dieser Zeit Fußball gespielt werden konnte. Als aber dann durch die weitere Eskalation des Krieges auch für diese Spielgemeinschaft keine Spieler mehr zur Verfügung standen, mußte der Spielbetrieb der Seniorenmannschaft eingestellt werden. Lediglich ein eingeschränkter Jugendspielbetrieb war noch möglich. Walter Schulz widmete sich in dieser Zeit sehr rührig dem Nachwuchs des Vereins. Unter seiner Leitung wuchs eine der besten Jugendmannschaften an der Bergstraßethumb|left|BM Herbert Kunkel (2.v.links) und die 3 Vorsitzenden heran.miniatur|alternativtext=|[[:Datei:Gemeinderäte gegen Promielf (ganz rechts Sepp Herberger).jpg|Gemeinderäte gegen Promielf (ganz rechts Sepp Herberger)]] Nach Kriegsende mußte der Verein in der Kreisklasse des Fußballkreises Mannheim neu anfangen. Neben einheimischen Spielern wurden nun auch viele Heimatvertriebene und aus der Kriegsgefangenschaft Zurückgekehrte in die aktive Mannschaft eingebaut. Nach nur einem Jahr aktivem Fußballbetrieb musste der FVL vor allem wegen Spielermangels seinen Spielbetrieb bis zur Saison 1948/49 einstellen. Nach einer Neueinteilung der Spielklassen für die Saison 1948/49 wurde der FVL, seiner Spielstärke wegen, der neuen B-Klasse Mannheim Nord zugeordnet und erreichte auf Anhieb einen guten dritten Platz in der Liga. Über einen fünften Platz in der Saison 1949/50, wurde man in der Saison 1950/51 Meister der B-Klasse und konnte somit in die A-Klasse aufsteigen. In der Saison 1953/54 schaffte man erstmals die Meisterschaft der A-Klasse Nord, scheiterte aber in der nun folgenden Aufstiegsspielen zur 2. Amateuerliga an der TSG Rheinau. In den folgenden Jahren spielte der FVL mit wechselnden Erfolg in der A-Klasse. Der ganz große Schritt aber, ein Aufstieg in die nächst höhere Spielklasse, blieb den Mannen des Fußballvereins jedoch versagt. Am Ende der Spielsaison 1968/69 mußte man nach 15 Jahren A-Klasse den bitteren Weg des Abstiegs in die B-Klasse gehen. Doch schon in der Spielsaison 1970/71 gelang der überlegene Wiederaufstieg in die A-Klasse.thumb|left|A-Jugend Meister 1971-72-v.l.n.r stehend: Jugendleiter W.Holzmann,B.Wisniewski,Siegfried Hufnagel,Hermann Stöhr, Klaus Stöhr,Theo Bär,Martin Scheid,Armin Lang,Dieter Helfert,Rainer Holzmann,Werner Grassl,Manfred Allmann,Jürgen Schrödersecker, J.Reidel, Trainer W. Hildebrand. Zu Beginn der siebziger Jahre besaß der FVL eine der spielstärksten Mannschaften. Doch der oft gehegte Wunsch des Aufstiegs ließ sich auch in dieser Zeit nicht umsetzen. Eine große Chance bot sich 1976/77 als die Bezirksliga Mannheim gegründet wurde. Die sechs erstplazierten Mannschaften qualifizierten sich damals für die neue Klasse doch leider belegte der FVL auch hier nur den 10. Platz. Legendär in der Vereinsgeschichte des FV 1922 Leutershausen war wohl das Entscheidungsspiel 1980/81 gegen den Abstieg aus der A2-Kreisklasse Mannheim gegen die Amateure des SV Waldhof Mannheim. Die Mannheimer reisten damals mit Ihrer A-Jugend an die Bergstraße, die gerade frisch gekührt Deutscher A-Jugend Meister wurde (1:2 gegen den FC Schalke 04). Bei den Mannheimern spielten u. a. der später auch für Real Madrid spielende Uli Stielike oder auch Günter Sebert bzw. Walter Pradt im Tor. Der FVL hatte gegen die Ansetzung und Wertung dieses Spiels Protest erhoben. Der Protest wurde vom Verbandsgericht jedoch abgelehnt, weil dieser zwar sportlich begründet war, der Einsatz der Waldhofspieler jedoch den Regeln entsprach. Leider verlor der FVL das Spiel mit 13:1 und musste den bitteren Gang in die B-Kreisklasse Mannheim antreten. Ein sofortiger Wiederaufstieg im Jahr des 60-jährigen Jubiläums 1982 wurde nur knapp verpasst. 2006 dann, der Verein musste fast zwei Jahrzente (18 Jahre) wieder darauf warten, stieg der FVL in die Kreisliga Mannheim auf. Für den damaligen Trainer Olaf Preuß bedeutete dies nach sechs Jahren erfolgreicher Trainertätigkeit beim FVL die „Krönung“ seiner Arbeit. Doch bis der Aufstieg feststand, mussten die Akteure und Verantwortlichen bei Jadran Mannheim noch bange Minuten überstehen. Der FVL gewann das Spiel mit 2:1 Toren, aber was würde der bis dato punktgleiche Tabellenführer VfB Gartenstadt, der in der Tordifferenz sechs Treffer besser war, in Viernheim tun? Als das 1:1 – Remis per Handy aus Viernheim an den FVL – Tross übermittelt wurde, kannte der Jubel keine Grenzen. In einem Autothumb|left|148px|Meister-Autocorso 2006 Fotograf: Werner Hildebrandcorso ging es zurück nach Leutershausen und da mit lautem Hupen und Gesängen durch den Ort ins Sportzentrum, wo eine große Fangemeinde „ihren Meister“ empfangen wollte. Die FVL – Akteure hatten sich die Meisterschaft redlich verdient. Eine unglaubliche Euphorie und Begeisterung begleitete die Mannschaft des Fußballvereins während der gesamten Saison. Als es zum Schluss immer enger wurde, da rückten die Spieler noch mehr zusammen, erwiesen sich als echte Einheit. „Wir sind unglaublich glücklich und stolz auf unsere Mannschaft, die mit Olaf Preuß in den letzten Wochen wirklich Großartiges geleistet hat“, brachte es der damalige FVL – Vorsitzende Jochen Pschowski auf den Punkt. Der FVL spielte dann drei Saisons in der Kreisliga Mannheim ansehnlichen Fußball, ehe man dann wieder 2009/10 in die Kreisklasse A2 Mannheim abstieg. In dieser Klasse spielte der FVL dann fast ein Jahrzent. Anfang der Saison 2016/17 verpflichtete man dann mit Stefan Matthes (kam vom Verbandsligisten TSG Weinheim) und Sven Bopp zwei Trainer, die den Verein, insbesondere die 1. Mannschaft nach vorne treiben sollten, was auch ein Jahr später schon gelang - nämlich der dirminiatur|alternativtext=|Meistermannschaft in der Kreisliga MA 2018ekte Aufstieg in die Kreisliga Mannheim. Dort sicherte sich die Mannschaft am Rundenende einen hervorragenden vierten Tabellenplatz (hätte man in den Spielen zuvor nicht unnötig Punkte verschenkt - wäre sogar noch die Relegation zur Landesliga drin gewesen). So aber war man in Leutershausen mit der Saison vollstens zufrieden. Seit der Saison 2019/20 kann der FV 1922 Leutershausen wieder eine zweite Mannschaft (Reserve) vorweisen. 2009 musste man mangels Spieler die 2. Garnitur auflösen. Jetzt aber will man beim FVL mit einer Mischung aus A-Jugendlichen und erfahrenen Spielern aus der Kreisliga MA einen Neuanfang starten. Die Mannschaft startet in der Kreisklasse B3 Staffel. Saisonbilanzen 1. und 2. Vorsitzende des FVL seit Gründung Stadion, Sportstätte und Clubhaus Am Ortsausgang von Leutershausen, Richtung Heddesheim (Galgenstr.), liegt das Sportzentrum. Ein Rasenplatz mit einer 400m-Tartanbahn sowie eine Leichtathletikanlage stehen den Freunden von Fußball und Leichtathl miniatur|Das Clubhaus des FVL im neuen Glanz nach Umbau etik zur Verfügung. Ursprünglich wurde das Sportzentrum 1974 für die Handballer der SG Leutershausen gebaut. Diese waren Ende der Ende der 60-er Anfang der 70-er Jahre im Feldhandball sehr erfolgreich. Leider wurden miniatur|Blick auf den Hauptrasen des FVL im Sportzentrumnur wenige Spiele im Feldhandball im Sportzentrum ausgetragen, da der Sport nicht mehr weiter betrieben wurde. Hinter dem Gebäude mit Umkleideräumen, Geräteräumen und dem Vereinsheim des FV Leutershausen befindet sich noch ein zweiter Rasenplatz (winterfest) mit Flutlichtanlage und zwei Kleinspielfelder mit Kunstrasen und Beleuchtungsanlage. Das FVL-Clubhaus wurde 2010 umgebaut und neu gestaltet. Alle Arbeiten erfolgten durch Vereinsmitglieder und Verantwortliche des Vereins. 2017 baute man an das Clubhaus eine Sonnentrerrasse, die man direkt vom Clubhaus aus betreten kann. Die Einweihung erfolgte im Zuge des 1. Stadionfestes des FVL. Maskottchen "Holzer" Etwas "Einmaliges" was es nicht mal in höheren Spielklassen gibt, erfüllte sich der FV 1922 Leutershausen e. V. am 25.01.2020 - nämlich ein lebensgroßes Maskottchen namens "Holzer" Pünktlich zum Jugend-Hallen-Cup 2020 präsentieren der FVL und die Verantwortlichen des Vereins Ihr neues Vereins-Maskottchen „HOLZER“! Der Name ergab sich in Anlehnung an FVL-Urgestein Walter Holzmann, er prägte den Verein wie kein anderer, er war Spieler, Trainer und Vereinsfunktionär und blieb dem Verein immer treu. Sowas muss man würdigen, so FVL-Presse- und Marketingsprecher Markus Hanf, der den Deal mit der lebensgroßen Figur einfädelte. Ich denke mit dem Maskottchen haben wir im Verein eine Attraktion mehr und bei Jugendturnieren und Derbys kann man das Maskottchen gut einsetzen. Die Idee, für den Verein ein eigenes Maskottchen zu organisieren hatte ich schon lange im Kopf, so Hanf weiter. Entstanden ist die Idee und Figur damals zum 75-jährigen Jubiläum und vom Aussehen her ähnelt es einer Wichtelfigur, nur in Übergröße, aber so genau kann man das gar nicht sagen schmunzelt FVL-Vorstand Marcel Fischer, aber er freut sich riesig über das FVL-Maskottchen. Ein ganz großer Dank geht hier an Sponsor „Büssecker & Wirtschaft“ der die ganze Aktion erst ermöglichte, sowie der Agentur Eventmaskottchen, die der Idee sofort zustimmten. Ohne die Unterstützung beider wäre die Aktion nicht möglich gewesen, so Hanf. Der FV 1922 Leutershausen freut sich auf jeden Fall über diese neue Attraktion. Vielleicht haben wir durch diese Aktion andere Vereine auf eine Idee gebracht, so Fischer. Einziger Wehrmutstropfen, billig ist die Herstellung eines Maskottchens in Lebensgröße nicht. Bekannte ehemalige Spieler * Thorben Stadler, spielte 1994-1997 in der FVL-Jugend Weblinks * Website des FV 1922 Leutershausen * Forum des FV 1922 Leutershausen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verein im Badischen Fußballverband Kategorie:Gegründet 1922 Kategorie:Fußballverein aus Baden-Württemberg